Face Off
by Arlene
Summary: Ray Vecchio finally confronts Thatcher about how she treats Fraser


Face Off

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. No money was made from this piece of fiction.

Face Off

by Arlene 

Detective Ray Vecchio strode into R.C.M.P. Constable Benton Fraser's office in the Canadian Consulate. "Yo, Benny!" he called. "You ready for lunch? I got an hour. Let's go already!"

The Constable looked up from his desk. "I'm sorry Ray, but I believe I will have to postpone our luncheon. Inspector Thatcher needs this done by tonight."

"Yeah? It's so important you gotta skip lunch for it?"

"I'm afraid so, Ray. These are the name cards for tomorrow's dinner party in honor of certain visiting Canadian officials."

"What?!" Ray exclaimed. "The Dragon Lady's making you skip eating cuz of some stupid name tags? That's it! If you can't stand up to that broad for your rights, then I will!"

"They're not tags, Ray. They're cards. And by calling the Inspector a broad..." Ben replied to the detective's retreating back. Suddenly, the significance of his best friend's words hit him. He quickly ran to Inspector Thatcher's office hoping to intercept Ray. Too late.

Ray burst into Thatcher's office. Benton's superior calmly looked up from her paperwork, determined to mask her surprise. "Yes?"

Ray began his tirade. "How dare you treat one of your own officers this way? Ever since you got here, you been dumping on Benny! I mean, he gets your coffee, he gets your dry cleaning, he washes your car and now the guy can't even eat cuz you got him doing name tags! Geez! What is he, your valet? The man's a CONSTABLE for God's sake! His rank isn't SLAVE!"

"I apologize, Inspector," Ben interrupted when Ray stopped for a breath. "Detective Vecchio's been under a lot of pressure lately and ---"

"No, don't make excuses Benny! She's gone way too far this time."

"Gentlemen!" Thatcher said sharply. When she had their attention, she took a deep breath. "The detective's right, Constable." Ray look surprised that she actually agreed with him. "DON'T make excuses for him." Ray's face hardened. "Constable, this man deserves a dressing down, and I see that I'm going to have to give him one." Ben was about to open his mouth to remind her that she wasn't Ray's superior. "Close the door on your way out, Constable, hold my calls and see we are not to be disturbed under ANY circumstances." Her tone was so icy it could freeze an otter.

"Uh, understood, sir." He shot Ray a look that said you're on your own now. He quietly closed the door as he left the room. Diefenbaker was in the hall, sniffing around Constable Turnbull's unoccupied desk for a snack.

"How dare you!" Meg began. "How dare you waltz into my office and tell me how to do my job?!" She ended up yelling the last few words. 

"Listen, babe, if you weren't such an Ice Maiden, you wouldn't need anyone telling you how to work."

"Why you...you...incompetent cop!"

"Ice Maiden!"

"Poorly dressed slob!"

"DRAGON LADY!!"

"BALDING OLD WEASEL!!"

"Ok Princess," Ray spat out, "you like your whole world so nice and neat and orderly, how do ya like this?" He swept half the contents of Meg's desk onto the floor. Her lead crystal paperweight joined the papers on the floor with a bang.

As Ben stood outside Meg's door, he flinched as each word was thrown out. They were yelling so loud that their voices echoed down the hall. He was torn between duty and his friend, between breaking up the fight and disobeying a direct order. Then he heard a heavy thump. Oh dear, he thought, now they've resorted to physical violence. Though deaf, Dief felt the vibration through the floorboards. The wolf yelped, jumped up and ran into Ben's office with his tail between his legs. "An excellent idea, Dief." Ben went back to his office.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Meg glared at Ray, who was smiling at his triumph. "Well, you missed the other half!" With that, she swept the remnants off.

"C'mon, toots," Ray snarled, "I only got an hour off for lunch." He leaned over the desk, grabbed Meg by the shoulders and kissed her ruthlessly.

When they broke away to catch their breaths, she whispered hoarsely "Lock the door." He reached the door in two strides and locked the door, during which time they were both hurriedly stripping. He turned around and she was already scantily clad on the desk, waiting for him. "Okay, Dragon Lady," he leered at her, "Now earn your reputation." They had to remember to be quiet since Ben was still in the vicinity. "What about the kid?" "Who? Turnbull?" Meg gasped as Ray moved his kisses down towards her stomach. "Sent him out for coffee. No car. Back in 45 minutes, tops." "Good girl."

Ben began relaxing since he hadn't heard anymore shouting or any other heavy objects being thrown. He believed that the pair had calmed down and were working out their differences like the dignified, respectable people that they were. He continued working on the name cards.

In the throes of passion and coming exquisitely closer to reaching climax, Ray and Meg began to lose their self control. 

"Oh God!" Ray yelled.

"You animal!" Meg responded.

"You're driving me crazy!!"

At this, Ben bolted upright in his chair. He sighed. Oh dear. They've resorted to yelling again, he thought glumly. He made a mental note to speak to Ray. True, the Inspector was not Ray's superior, but she was still a lady, and a lady deserves some respect. His grandmother's etiquette lessons came unbidden into his thoughts.

Meg and Ray both lay limp upon her desk, their limbs still entwined. "That was one of the best dressing downs I ever had. Uh, so, what about Benny?" Ray asked sleepily. "Who?" "Y'know, tall guy in red, funny hat. Wolf." "What about him?" she asked. Meg snuggled her head onto Ray's chest and closed her eyes. "The menial labor. He really is a good guy and deserves better." "I'll take it under consideration," she murmured. "Understood," he sighed contentedly.

When they were dressed and Ray unlocked the door, Meg whispered in his ear, "My place, 8:00. Be there." "I'm there." He nibbled at her earlobe. "And I'll be waiting." She grinned wickedly and stepped back.

"Yeah, that goes double for me, babe!" Ray opened the door and stormed out. 

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!" Meg slammed the door.

Ray walked quickly past Ben's open door. "Catch ya later, Bento!"

"Uh, Ray ..." But his friend was out of the consulate before Ben could catch up with him. As he returned to his office, Ben's intercom buzzed. "Sir?" he spoke into the device. "My office, Constable. Now." "Yes, sir." Was it his imagination or did the Inspector sound a bit worn out? Yes, he thought, sometimes talking to Ray could be a bit frustrating. He knocked once at her door and entered. "Yes, sir." He saw she was still flushed from her argument with Ray. "I'd like to apologize, sir, for Detective Ve---"

"Forget it, Constable." His constant apologizing could become so tiresome. "We've come to an understanding. Here," she handed him a slip of paper. "Pick up my dry cleaning and for God's sake, making sure they ironed my skirt this time."

"Yes, sir." Although usually observant, Ben failed to notice Meg's new desk arrangement. And the paperweight on the floor. "Again, sir, about the detective---" "Drop it, Fraser," she interrupted wearily. "Understood." He made a smart about face and left the office, closing the door quietly behind him. Yes, he certainly needed to speak to Ray.

As the door clicked shut, Meg leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and allowed herself a small smile. She thought about her recent encounter with Ray and shivered with delight, anticipating the coming evening.

The End


End file.
